(Shinto.)Kurai
First Name Kiri Kurai(adopted human name) Last Name Tetsu(adopted human name) IMVU Name Npc by Keizumai NickNames Fallen The Beautiful Nightmare The Sadistic Flower Age "Like I'll Ever Tell" Gender Female Height 5'6 Weight Unknown Bloodtype Angel Apperance Kiri has long black hair which extends to about the begining of the middle of her back, her eyes are a silver color, she has a hour glass like body with large breast and just about flawless skin and has a pair of black wings which sprout from her back(though they don't always come out only when she wants them to) 200px-Kalawarner_(anime)_wygląd_postaci.jpg|Kurai 448.jpg|Kurai 58349730da2d39fe7d49bbb29fe33ff8.jpg|Kiri ef57d033fea990014dd034ce9583a76b.jpg|Kiri HighschoolDxD_01_029.jpg|Kiri Kalawarner.jpg|Kurai Kalawarner_revealing_her_wings.jpg|Kurai Kalawarner_surprised.jpg|Kurai Raynare_Face.jpg|Kiri Raynare-raynare-37300156-640-360.jpg|Kiri Raynare's_twisted_smile.jpg|Kiri Smiling Rey35.jpg|Kiri ReyHighSchool-DxD-05-01_(2).jpg|Kiri Behaviour/Personality Split Personalities Kiri- well to sum her up she would be your worst FUCKING NIGHTMARE. To Her Theirs Nothing More Beautiful Than The Scream Of Those She Hates. She An Sadist To The Extreme.(she develope this side of her after Kaguro Seduced her) Kurai- is the sweet incocent angel everyone is a custom to, she loves to help people out when ever she can and hates all types of Violence and pefer's to try and end things peacefully. Relationship Kaguro's Wife Abilities Calming Voice: Kurai is able to calm even the most enraged beast with her voice alone Light Spear: The user is able to summon holy light which then can be used to enhance a weapon or use it as a weapon. It effect demonic entites and or beings especailly, if impaled or cut the Angelic essences will run through the Entites/beings body like poison weakening them and preventing their healing for a time which may result in death. Perks *''Angelic essence:'' As a wielder of an Tenshi, users will ascend into a powerful Angelic state. *''Angelic Form:'' User will become composed of the Tenshi and gain power. *''Angelic Sense:'' Gain a powerful sixth sense that can detect the unnoticeable. *''Regeneration:'' Due to the High flow of Chikara no Hadou If injured by any means, user can regenerate from the damage only if out of battle situations. *''Supernatural Condition:'' Possess a level of physical nature that surpasses normal beings. *''Teleportation:'' Only within the Tenshi form the user will be able 'warp' into another location with just a mere thought. *''Heavnly Divine Control:'' Users are able to command spiritual forces of the Light Hadou range. Such as 'Spirits' Or 'Yokai'. *''Energy Manipulation:'' user is able to manipulate forms of pure energy if the attacks are thrown at the user. And only, if it is meant to attack the user of the Tenshi, able to redirect it back to its source or use to empower the user. *''Angelic Destruction:'' Use all of the Light hadou within the 20 mile radius by implementing into oneself to gain destructive power. *''Divination:'' Divination is the ability to gain information or fortell the future or discover hidden knowledge by occult or supernatural (ie: gods, spirits) means. Divination is a method of reading the future or provide help to a problem at hand. It requires rituals and methodical processes ( IE: Medium, weegie board etc etc. ) Communicating with the supernatural such as ghosts or spirits of the deceassed soul. *Flight Weapon Of Choice Kurai: Use's only her Words Kiri: CrossGun: Fires off Holy Rounds will is fuel with Angelic essences which will run through the Entites/beings body like poison weakening them and preventing their healing for a time which may result in death. Allies/Enemies Allies: Kaguro Akuma Enemies: Aizen BackGround After Her Pyshical Body Died She Went To THe Shinto Relm With Kaguro. RolePlay Selection Approved By Category:NGNPC Category:Tetsu Family